Various adhesive compositions suitable for medical use and in particular adapted to be used with ostomy appliances have been disclosed in the patent literature.
Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 discloses an adhesive composition comprising a blend of one or more water soluble or water swellable hydrocolloids and a viscous substance such as polyisobutylene. The adhesive mass has a film of water insoluble material affixed to one surface. Such a bandage is commercially available under the trademark Stomahesive from E. R. Squibb & Sons, Inc. and is employed as a skin barrier by ostomates.
Chen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,785 describe an adhesive composition suitable for use with an ostomy appliance consisting of a mixture of one or more hydrocolloid gums, a pressure sensitive adhesive such as one or more polyisobutylenes, and a cohesive strengthening agent. The cohesive strengthening agent can be a natural or synthetic fibrous material, finely divided cellulose, cross-linked dextran, cross-linked carboxymethylcellulose, or a starch-acrylonitrile graft copolymer.
Other types of adhesive products suggested for use by ostomates include a pad of a gel of karaya and glycerol as taught by Marsan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,647. Pratt in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,053 discloses an ostomy sealing washer containing styrene isoprene and styrene butadiene block copolymers. Etes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,741 discloses an ostomy sealing washer prepared by cross-linking a hydrophilic colloid such as carboxymethylcellulose with a polyol such as propylene glycol. Sealing rings containing starch are disclosed by Marsan in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,469, 3,712,304 and 3,799,166 and rings made of an open cell foam are disclosed by Marsan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,445. Marsan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,658 discloses a sealing ring consisting of a mixture of mineral oil, styreneisobutylene copolymer and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer. Kross in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,431 and 3,980,084 disclose an ostomy sealing gasket consisting of a polymer made from reacting a hydroxyalkyl acrylate or methacrylate with a polyalkylene glycol in the presence of a reducing agent and water. Etes et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,568 and Etes in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,055 disclose ostomy sealing gaskets containing an acrylamide-beta methacryloxyethyl trimethyl ammonium sulfate copolymer. Sorensen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,369 discloses sealing material comprising one or more hydrocolloids and a hydrocarbon tacifier dispersed in a styrene-olefin-styrene or ethylene-propylene block copolymer.
Denner in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,771 discloses a protective skin coating of gelatinous material made up of a film-forming protective colloid material in combination with a solvent and a gelling agent. The film former is a monoisopropyl ester of polyvinyl methylether/maleic acid.
Pichierri in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,263 discloses a method of relieving skin irritation around a stoma by applying a paste composition containing at least 40 percent of a calcium, sodium poly(vinylmethylether/maleate) in a petroleum base.
Cilento et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,051 discloses a putty-like composition for use around a stoma consisting of a homogeneous mixture of a pressure sensitive adhesive component such as polyisobutylene, mineral oil, and hydrocolloid gums or cohesive strengthening agents or mixtures thereof.